harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pulse.....One Year later
One year after the Pulse shootings in Orlando, the Harpers plan a memorial in Boston for the memory of those who died and also those who survived. However, as usual, the narcissistic Jennifer Barrett tries to make the event all about herself. This time, the narcissist is shown, in a hard lesson that had to be repeated, not to mess with the Harper family. Scene A group of people are gathered in the Park Square in Louisburg Square. The Harpers and those who live nearby the square are around and are preparing for a sober and unofficial memorial. The sad anniversary of the Pulse nightclub shooting which killed forty-nine people is still lingering over everyone. There would be a buffet dinner over at the Atchley Mansion later on. Dylan is still trying to process what happened. SHEILA: Ready for this? DYLAN: When is anyone ready for something like this? A whole slew of people and we're doing something to show support for those who died and those who survived. SHEILA: How is Derek doing? DYLAN: He's handling things like a trooper. He and Evelyn Bennett have bonded like a grandparent/grandchild relationship. Which is good. Mom and I talked with her, and we think it is good. They both are very traditional, although Derek is the age he is. (Sheila and Dylan look at Evelyn and Derek talking about the waltzes that she had danced in her debutante days.) SHEILA: Look at them. They are doing well. DYLAN: Yes, they are. Cut To Derek and Evelyn are sitting on the bench in the park. They are talking about some of the beautiful balls that she had been in. DEREK: I bet the debutante season has really changed a lot. EVELYN: Yes, it has. It's funny, though. Debutante balls haven't really changed all that much. DEREK: Ashley gave me some pictures of her first ball. They were quite beautiful. EVELYN (putting on her glasses): Look at her. Your sister looked quite lovely. Who did she waltz with? DEREK: She waltzed with Dad, but she also waltzed with a guy named Kevin Brannon. He wasn't a bad person. I don't trust him though. EVELYN: She is quite outspoken, isn't she? DEREK: She is one of the best debaters at Boston Latin. EVELYN: Are you two ready for graduation? DEREK: I think so. This year we also come into full possession of our parents fortunes. EVELYN: Who is helping you with it? DEREK: Lila Schroeder. She's a banker. EVELYN: Good for you. I can see that young man over there looking at you with a look of adoration. DEREK: That's my friend, Gary Adamson. He and I are in a Latin class together. EVELYN: I confess I still don't understand a man having a romantic relationship with a man, but it is a changing world, and I do have to change somewhat. (She smiles at Derek) May I go on record saying that he is gorgeous? And I think you two would make a handsome couple. DEREK: Thank you, Ms. Bennett. EVELYN: Please, call me Evelyn. DEREK: All right......Evelyn. (Gary gives Derek a wave. Derek smiles shyly at him. Evelyn smiles and gives him a hug.) SHEILA: They get along beautifully. DYLAN: Yes, they do. (Enter: Gary Adamson. He is Derek's crush) GARY: Mr. Harper? DYLAN: Yes? GARY: May I ask Derek out on a date? DYLAN (smiling): Well, I must say, you are a stickler for the proper courtesies. Yes, I give my permission for you to take my son on a date. GARY: Thank you, sir. DYLAN: I think it will be great. (Gary goes to talk to Derek. The two grin. Derek smiles at his father. Evelyn comes up to Dylan.) EVELYN: They make a great couple, Dylan. You should be very proud of them. DYLAN: I am, Evelyn. Gary is a good choice. He's got background, money, and he clearly likes Derek very much. EVELYN: What does Ashley think? DYLAN: She knows him and she likes him too. (Ashley goes to her brother and his friend. She gives them both a hug. Meanwhile, an unwelcome presence is coming up the walk! Again, it is Jennifer, wanting to make trouble, as always!) EVELYN: What is that? JACQUELINE: That is a Jennifer Barrett! She's caused us no end of trouble for years. EVELYN: Well, she will have to learn! DYLAN: Evelyn, we've tried to stop her numerous times, and we've all failed miserably. Not even jail has stopped her. It only serves to embolden her! (Jennifer struts over, a smirk on her face. She looks at the memorial and laughs in scorn at it.) JENNIFER: Look at this.....this......memorial of sin. That man shot 49 fags and hurt dozens more. He should be rewarded.......if he wasn't such a filthy immigrant! (She laughs at her sick joke, nobody else does.) EVELYN: Young woman, I don't have to tolerate your nasty mouth! JENNIFER: And who the hell do you think you are, you nasty old bat?! EVELYN: Watch your mouth, lady! JENNIFER: Or what?! What do you think you are going to do to me?! EVELYN: I will have you thrown in jail! JENNIFER: You think so? DYLAN: Get out of here! You are allowed here! JENNIFER: You can't stand in my way! DYLAN: I order you to get out of here! You are not wanted or needed here! JENNIFER: Oh, really? I am entitled to be anywhere I want to be! And there is not a damned thing you can say about it! This is MY city, and I can do whatever the hell I want to do! Donald Trump says I can, and I am going to! And there is nothing you stupid bastards can do about it! I am better than you are! I have more morals than you have, and I am the best woman in the world! And that means I can do anything I want to! I have instant forgiveness! (Jacqueline is infuriated at Jennifer and her venom) JACQUELINE: You are completely disgusting! I am so DAMNED sick and tired of you ruining every get-together that we have! You are not welcome in this area! You are not welcome around us! I am not going to tell you again! Get the hell away from here, and away from us! You are NOT welcome here! You don't belong here, you have no reason to even be near anywhere we are! This is not your area! This is not where you are welcome! You are FAR from welcome! JENNIFER (screaming): But........but.....but I am Jennifer Barrett! That means I am instantly welcome ANYWHERE! JACQUELINE: No, you are NOT! I beat you to a pulp before, and I will do so again! So, I would suggest, you leave right now, or be prepared to be destroyed again! JENNIFER (defiant): No! JACQUELINE: Fine, but don't you dare say I didn't warn you! (A furious Jacqueline launches herself at Jennifer, and proceeds to beat her in a repeat performance of their famous fight!) JENNIFER: You BITCH! How dare you assault me! I am far and away your better! JACQUELINE: Get out of here, Barrett! Or I will send you to the hospital in traction! JENNIFER: Fine, I am gone, but I will destroy you to pieces one of these days, Haller! I will gain my revenge against you! SHEILA: Get the hell out of here! JENNIFER: Make me! SHEILA: I don't have to! Jacqueline already did it! (Jennifer runs off screaming! The entire company looks at her in disgust!) JACQUELINE: I am worried that she will make good on her threat. SHEILA: Don't worry, Jacquie, you are safe with us. Shawn has made it clear that she will never set foot around here again! He's talked with the chief of police. Christine Fessenden has made it clear that she is not welcome here. JACQUELINE: She clearly doesn't listen. SHAWN: Don't worry, Jacquie. Ms. Harper is right. She will be arrested on sight. JACQUELINE: Thank you. (The memorial goes on without any further interruption. Jennifer is banished. She tries to slip up to the park square again, but the cops yank her firmly away from there, She screams and rages when she is thrown in the cop car again. She kicks the window and she hauled back into the jail by Officer Jenison. Jennifer is again defeated and she flings another temper tantrum. She is never going to realize that she cannot win against the Harpers. The Scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Catfight episodes